charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell was the second daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is the younger sister of Prue Halliwell and the older sister of Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Piper is also the wife of Leo Wyatt and mother of their three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Together with her sisters, Piper formed the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches in history. While originally the middle sister, Piper became the oldest upon her sister Prue's death and the discovery of her half-sister Paige. She was arguably the most powerful Charmed One and one of the most powerful witches ever. Piper died in 2027 when she was fatally stabbed by a warlock while trying to save the life of her daughter and her boyfriend. History Early Life Piper was born August 7, 1973 by Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Her mother died when Piper was a child. Her father Victor initially remained part of the life of his daughters, but he left his family permanently after a demonic attack on Piper's fifth birthday, so Piper and her sisters were raised by their grandmother, and as they quarreled a lot, Penny erased all their magic-related memories, and blocked their powers. Piper was not as popular as her sisters in high school, and after graduation, she studied at home; this and her kind and thoughtful nature made her very close to her grandmother. Eventually, she graduated and became a bank accountant even though she wanted to be a chef. Charmed Life When Phoebe returned from New York she cast a spell that unlocked their powers. Initially Piper didn't believe she was a witch, but soon she had to surrender to the evidence, and she was confused and scared. Some time later she decided to open a nightclub seeing it as a safer investment than a restaurant, despite her dream of having one. In the end, thanks to the financial help of her sisters, she opened the P3 which for years would have been the source of income for the family. Some time later the sisters were assigned Leo Wyatt as Whitelighter, and soon he and Piper fell in love. Their relationship was very tormented, because the Whitelighters are forbidden to have relations with their offices. This brought the two to various breaks, until the Elders gave them the consent to marry, seeing that their relationship did not prevent them from working together effectively. .]] During their third year as witches, Prue was killed by the demon Shax, and her loss had a devastating effect on Piper. Things got even worse when, immediately after the death of Prue, Piper and Phoebe discovered the existence of their half-sister Paige. Piper had difficulty accepting her in the family, and this combined with anger over Prue's death turned her into a Fury. In the end, however, she returned to normal thanks to Paige's help. Piper suffered another shock when Phoebe became the Queen of the Underworld, to stand beside her husband Cole who had become the Source. Piper prepared to eliminate her preferring to see her dead rather than evil, but in the end Paige was able to convince her that Phoebe could still be saved.Realizing that killing Cole could bring Phoebe back, Piper, Paige and Leo went to their attic and faced Cole. Just as Cole was about to kill her sisters, Phoebe joined them and eliminated Cole despite loving him. After many unsuccessful attempts, Piper became pregnant, but her was a very difficult pregnancy: in addition to the normal problems of a pregnant woman, Piper had to manage the growing powers of the baby. Initially Piper stopped fighting during pregnancy; she then used the child's powers that made her invincible, but an illness forced her to retire again. Eventually to the surprise of the whole family, Piper gave birth to a boy. Shortly thereafter Piper and Leo had to separate again, when the second became an Elder. Despite this, Piper allowed him to continue seeing Wyatt, and while they were prisoners in limbo the two conceived their second son Chris, of whom an adult version had come from the future, pretending to be Piper's new Whitelighter, to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil. The Closing Chapter Six months after the Ultimate Battle, Piper still had nightmares about what happened and had grown to resent Billie for what she had done. She was shocked to find Billie at her door during brunch and angrily confronted her. Meanwhile Billie, who had come to warn them about Christy's return, was overwhelmed by Piper's anger and hatred and ran off in tears. However, Leo later convinced his wife to hear Billie out. Piper got another unpleasant surprise when Odin appeared, asking the Charmed Ones to reclaim Magic School. Piper refused to listen to him, though she was later convinced to help by Paige and Noah, a young Elder and a friend of Leo. When Phoebe returned with Billie, Piper was willing to listen to her and realized her anger was clouding her judgment about Billie. Piper and her sisters managed to defeat the demons in Magic School while Billie confronted Christy. However, Christy possessed Billie and attacked the Charmed Ones, though Billie was eventually able to take back control and vanquished her sister once more by stripping her powers. Billie then revealed the Book of Shadows had showed her the potion. Piper decided to let Billie back into her life and forgive her. That night, she went up to the attic and summoned her sister Prue for the first time since she died, confirming her beliefs that Prue had assisted Billie earlier. The Once and Future Evil In 2018, the future versions of Melinda and Prue appeared to warn the sisters Wyatt would turn evil. She was heartbroken and felt she had failed her son. Melinda then talked to her and revealed what exactly happened in the future and Piper found out she would die when trying to stop the Elders and Wyatt from fighting. She then decided she needed to find a way to prevent her son from turning evil. Piper summoned the Angel of Destiny, who revealed that Wyatt was too powerful and that his power would always corrupt him. She then revealed the way to prevent this from happening. Piper then collected Excalibur with the future version of Chris and went to save her son. Once arrived in the Underworld, Piper stabbed her son with the sword to drain his power. She then used to vanquish his future self, which also destroyed the sword, while Paige healed the teenage Wyatt. The Angel of Destiny later revealed that Piper had restored a flaw in the Grand Design before she sent the future cousins home. The Elder Sandra later appeared and offered Wyatt a part of his powers back, so he would be the same as his cousins and siblings. Meanwhile, the sisters decided to keep Wyatt's evil future a secret from the rest of the cousins. Death In 2027, Melinda introduced Ryan to her family as her boyfriend. However, Piper already knew Ryan since he was an employee at Les Trois, and she was happy and supportive about their relationship. During the dinner, Melinda was attacked by a warlock named Anders, who later kidnapped Ryan to make a deal with her for her powers. After finding his location through the love connection between Melinda and Ryan, Piper, Chris and Melinda went to face the warlock. However, after freeing Ryan, Piper was fatally stabbed in her back by Anders, who was then vanquished by her children. Chris quickly orbed her home to be healed by Wyatt, only to discover that it was too late. Piper was then buried by her mourning family and her restaurant was placed in the care of Melinda and Ryan. Legacy When Barbas unveiled Wyatt's secret, Chris told him he could no longer trust him, and he summoned Piper for comfort. Some time after, Piper appeared in a troubling dream of Phoebe concerning her time as Queen of the Underworld and losing her unborn son. When Wyatt started dating Dylan he was tense not knowing how to tell Leo, so Piper decided to inform her husband. After telling the other relatives, Wyatt decided to do the same with his father and went to visit him. There he also found the spirit of Piper, who told him that he had told Leo everything, and that both approved. When Wyatt left, Piper asked Leo if he could really accept that their son loved another man, he told her he would find a way. Satisfied, she returned to the afterlife. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point where the object or being in question stops moving, making it seem as if time is frozen. Piper had great control over her power and could 'freeze' with extreme precision, such as only freezing innocents or freezing certain body parts. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust, thus causing the object or being in question to explode. With some experience, Piper mastered her power and could vanquish powerful demons, deviate attacks and use controlled explosions to create fire. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Appearances *Charmed *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (Vision quest only) *The Once and Future Evil *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear (As a Spirit) *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values (Dreams and Memories only) *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful (As a Spirit) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Deceased Category:Spirits